A threshold logic gate is defined as an n-input processing element having an output defined as:
            F      ⁡              (        X        )              =          sgn      ⁢              {                                            ∑                              i                =                0                                            n                -                1                                      ⁢                                          w                i                            ·                              x                i                                              -          T                }              ,where X=[x0, x1, . . . , xn-1], W=[w0, w1, . . . , wn-1], and T are Boolean input variables, the set of fixed signed integer weights associated with data inputs, and a threshold, respectively. A threshold logic gate may be used to implement various types of Boolean functions. There is a need for a threshold logic gate, or element, having low leakage power and high performance characteristics.